


Bahamasbound

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cruise, Water, What am I doing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 16:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's graduation gift is a ten-day cruise courtesy of his adopted father. Too bad he hates the water.</p><p>John is a passenger on a cruise ship, having gotten complimentary tickets from his eccentric uncle, Jake English.</p><p>Gamzee is cabin-boy. It's about to go down.</p><p>Multichap! 1st chap up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

cG: AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE THE WATER.  
cG: I GET SEASICK.  
cG: WITH MY LUCK I'LL FALL OFF THE DECK AND GO INTO THE WATER  
cG: AND I WILL STILL BE THROWING UP FROM SEASICKNESS  
cG: JUST VOMITING INTO THE WATER EVERYWHICHFUCKINGWAY  
cG: AND THEN I'LL GET ASSAULTED BY DOLPHINS  
cA: okay kar lets not get wworried k  
cA: your gonna have a good time  
cA: swwimmin wwith fishes and shit  
gA: You Probably Will Not Get Dolphin Raped  
cG: THE COAST GUARD WILL FIND MY BODY AND LAUGH.  
cG: THE CAUSE OF DEATH WAS GRIEVOUS BODILY HARM  
cG: CAUSED BY DOLPHINS.  
cA: do you even swwim on cruises  
gA: Not Unless You Wish To  
cA: kar listen imma be on the seas wwith my dad  
cG: WAIT WHAT.  
cG: YOU MEAN YOUR CRAZY, ESTRANGED PIRATE-DAD.  
gA: I Admit This News Troubles Me Eridan  
gA: Dualscar Abandoned You  
gA: And Has Neglected You  
gA: Also He Kills People  
cA: anywwavves as I wwas sayin  
cA: ill be on the seas so ill keep an eye on you  
cG: WE WON'T EVEN BE ON THE SAME OCEAN DUMBASS.  
cA: i got eyes evverywwhere  
gA: You Should Be Getting Ready To Get On The Ship Karkat  
gA: Go  
gA: We Will Be Here If You Need Us  
cG: FINE. BYE.  
cG has logged off.  
gA: We Love You Karkat  
gA: Be Responsible  
cA: speak for yourself kan  
cA: bye kar try not to die like in the first ten minutes  
cA: capsize at the dock

Karkat Vantas pockets his PDA and looks to his front. In the distance a cruise ship rests in shallow waters ahead. The teen sighs and hoists his bag onto his shoulder. With some difficulty he manages to grab his heavy suitcase. 

After a few moments, he nervously sets off for the ship.


	2. Karkat---> Go On The Cruise Ship.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our protagonists finally get on the ship. WE'RE MAKING GREAT STRIDES, HERE.

Karkat shifts awkwardly and begins a steady, loping walk up the ramp that leads to the cruise ship. As he gets closer, the light cerulean water seems to shine brighter in the noon sun.

His suitcase bumps against the joined-together plans of he wooden ramp, bump-bumping loud. Then, a strange feint washes over the teenager.

Karkat kind of wishes that Mr. Noir was here.

The teenager banishes the thought from his head as his walk becomes less relaxed and more harried. The teen's red eyes glint in the sun as he scowls. Karkat certainly held no fond feelings toward his adoptive father; however, he was all too aware of the waves of unfamiliar faces moving around him. A feeling of panic hits him suddenly, and a realization mounts in his head-

He was going to be surrounded by strangers. Nobody he knew, all unknowns...

A girl bumps into Karkat's left side, tall and blonde with a cellphone next to her ear. She keeps walking, and Karkat shifts in the small crowd of people.

What he would give to see a familiar face. Even if it was just Noir's ugly, scarred mug.

The teen sighs and keeps walking.

* * *

 

The cruise crew were scattered around the place where the ramp met ship, greeting the customers and smiling dully. Karkat stumbled onto the ship and managed to push past most of the people.

He stops when he sees the captain in the near distance; the captain is on a small raised platform, with a cap pulled over his head. His features are indiscernible from Karkat's angle.

Karkat tears his gaze from the captain and, with surprise, finds a teen around his own age standing in front of him. The boy is grinning wickedly and has a white cap pulled over blonde, wavy, stringy, shoulder-length hair. His eyes are an unnatural clear-blue, almost gray, and his eyes are painted over in with two purple diamonds. He seems to have darkened his lips a purple color as well.

"Hey, welcome to Carnival Cruises, little bro. Welcome to the S.S  _Dark Carnival_."

Karkat grimaces at the name. Isn't that just  _asking_ for bad luck, to name your ship that? He doesn't voice his opinion, however, and instead grimaces in acknowledgement, giving a jerky nod. The blonde teen grins.

"Yeah, well, I'm part of this crew. Ship's legit. I bake cakes and shit for the galley." The teen smiles yet again- is that all he can do? Karkat asks himself inwardly- and extends his hand to the red-eyed boy.

Karkat looks down at the proferred hand with anxiety and a little disgust. Finally, he shakes it roughly and then releases it.

"M'name's Gamzee," the teen says, flashing his teeth at Kark- oh God are his teeth  _sharp_ what the  _fuck_ ok- _ay._

"Karkat," Karkat growls low- then, he flushes. Jeez, he sounds like such a douche, speaking all low and 'tough'-

Gamzee merely chuckles in response, a sort of gravelly, rumbling noise that sort of worries and soothes Karkat at the same time. "You're gonna like this ship, Karkat. In the Dark Carnival, all  _sorts_ of hellacious stuff gets to happenin'. It's wicked.

Karkat frowns at the boy and can't help but correct him. "Don't you mean  _on_ the Dark Carnival?" Karkat asks. Gamzee merely grins, wicked-sharp teeth flashing in the sun, and Karkat cringes inwardly.

"Yeah, little motherf-"

A sudden flash, and a figure is standing behind Gamzee. It's the captain, face nondescript beneath the pulled white cap. He's standing in a sharp white outfit, probably standard for the crew. "Makara! I told you to cut down on the cursing.  _Especially_ in front of the passengers." The captain notices Karkat and beams at him. "Oh! You a first-time cruiser?"

Karkat nods dumbly, and wonders how the captain got off of the platform so fast. Shouldn't he be talking to the other passengesr?

"My name's David Brinner. You can call me Cap." The captain nods, satisfied, extending his hand towards Karkat. Karkat shakes it awkwardly and wonders how many more hands he'll have to shake this week. As he draws back and looks at the captain, he realizes that the captain's outfit isn't exactly standard; the guy's added a sea-foam green tie, and has the same color of socks, peeking out beneath his white, well-pressed slacks.

The captain smiles again before looking at the two teenagers a final time. "Well, I'm done mingling. Time to announce disembarkment!" He gives a wave and walks off jauntily.

Karkat frowns and the kid- yeah, Gamzee- just grins again. Karkat shifts away from him.

* * *

John-> Be embarassed.

Oh, how John is embarrassed. If embarassment was an Olympic sport, John would be taking home the Gold Medal for the US right now.

His Uncle Jake is the source of his shame. Right now the tanned, lean man is beaming down at John behind square spectacles, his buckteeth pressed firmly against his bottom lip in an expression of controlled glee.

"Oh, John!" Uncle Jake finally exclaims with excitement. "You'll have such a spiffy time!" The tanned man leans down to pat the shorter, lighter boy's fluffy black hair. "The seas are dangerous, and...and...fantastical! You will be absolutely astounded, John. It's a hoot, sailing!"

John refrained from pointing out that he was _cruising,_ and that wasn't similar at all to sailing, but said nothing. The man grinned yet again, unaware to the crew member approaching him from behind.

"Sir?" The member asked, looking annoyed. "We're disembarking now. If you're not a passenger, you need to leave."

Jake coughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yes, well. John-" he looks down at the pasty, bespectaled nephew of his- "you must  _have fun!_ And don't worry about the law, or trouble, because really, can they honestly enforce international law on the seas  _that well?_ Now, I'm not saying-"

"Good- _bye,_ sir," the crew member says. Jake nods and waves farewell, though he's right in front of John, and is ushered off.

Once he's a few yards away, Uncle Jake looks back at John and waves again, hollering loudly, "Be  _SAFE_!"

John flushes and buries his face in his hands.

This is going to suck, he thinks to himself.

The captain stands on a platform in the distance. He gravitates towards it, shifting through the crowd to watch the man, and all the while thinking,  _but maybe it won't. maybe it won't suck!_

The sky peers down, blue and omnipresent, and the sun swelters.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> short first chapter. written on mobile device. More will follow :}


End file.
